mathwikiaorg_ro-20200213-history
Numărul pi
thumb|right|500px thumb|right|200px Ce e numarul zecimal? Matematicienii noteaza raportul dintre circumferinta unui cerc si diametrul sau prin litera greceasca Pi, care reprezinta initiala cuvintelor din aceeasi limba “perimetros” (perimetru) si “periferia” (periferie), folosite de Arhimede in lucrarea sa despre cerc. Dar nu intotdeauna matematicienii au intrebuintat litera Pi pentru a reprezenta raportul dintre circumferinta si diametrul cercului. El a fost introdus abia in secolul al XVIII-lea, si atunci nu de catre toti matematicienii, care pentru a marca acest raport foloseau litera “p”. Litera greceasca Pi a fost folosita in geometrie pentru prima data de Isaac Barrow (1630-1677) in lucrarea “Lectii tinute in scoala publica a Academiei din Cambridge” de W. Oughtred in “Matematica recreativa”, pentru a nota insa lungimea cercului. Abia spre sfirsitul secolului al XVII-lea, cind rapoartele au fost asimilate cu numerele, a inceput sa fie folosit Pi in sensul de astazi. Cel dintii matematician care l-a folosit pe Pi pentru a-l nota pe 3,14… a fost W. Jones (1675-1749), in anul 1706, apoi Cristian Goldbach (1690-1764), in anul 1742. Celebrul matematician elvetian Leonhard Euler (1707-1783), membru al Academiei de Stiinte din Petersburg, mai intrebuinta prin 1734 litera “p” pentru a nota raportul dintre lungimea cercului si diametrul sau, apoi citiva ani mai tirziu litera “c”, pentru ca in lucrarea “Introducere in analiza infinitilor”, publicata in 1748, sa adopte definitiv litera greceasca Pi, si, datorita lui, acest simbol a intrat definitiv in uzul general al matematicienilor. Pi, vechi de mii de ani Noi cunoastem azi drept valoare pentru Pi numarul 3,141.592.653…, dar, in decursul istoriei, valoarea lui nu a fost intotdeauna aceeasi, ci a variat fata de acest numar, in functie de epoca, zona geografica si popoare. Vechile valori ale lui Pi au fost calculate empiric, mai mult deduse pe cale de incercari. Astfel, se lua pur si simplu o sfoara si se inconjura cu ea un cilindru, dupa care se masurau lungimea ei si diametrul cercului. Ceea ce iesea din aceasta impartire era valoarea lui Pi, desi in acea vreme, asa cum am aratat, acest raport nu se nota cu aceasta litera. Cea mai veche valoare a raportului dintre circumferinta cercului si diametrul sau a dat-o scribul egiptean Ahmes in jurul anului 1.800 i. Chr., in “Manualul lui Ahmes”, aflat pe papirusul Rhind. Ea este de 3,1604, mai mare decit valoarea reala cu aproximativ 0,0188, rezultat care este insa mult mai apropiat de valoarea sa reala, fata de rezultatul obtinut mult mai tirziu de Pi-ul la egipteni, evrei, greci si romani Egiptenii mai obtineau valoarea lui Pi folosind raportul dintre perimetrul patratului de la baza piramidei lui Keops si dublul inaltimii acestui monument, rezultatul fiind de 3,1415982. inca din antichitate, matematicienii au incercat sa rezolve asa-numita problema a cvadraturii cercului, adica sa construiasca un patrat care sa aiba aria egala cu a unui cerc dat, folosind numai compasul si rigla, dar pentru aceasta le trebuia valoarea exacta a lui Pi. Prin descifrarea unor tabele scrise pe tablite de lut, descoperite in 1950, de M. Bruius, la Susa, in Iran, rezulta ca, in urma cu 2.000 de ani i. Chr., babilonienii calculasera pentru Pi valoarea de 3,125, cu 0,0166 mai mica decit valoarea reala. La vechii caldeeni, valoarea lui Pi era egala cu 3, pentru ca ei considerau ca raza cercului se poate inscrie de 6 ori pe circumferinta cercului. Evreii, care au avut relatii culturale si politice foarte strinse cu asiro-caldeenii. il considerau pe Pi egal tot cu 3. in “Biblie” se relateaza ca in templul lui Solomon, ridicat in secolul al XI-lea i. Chr, era un mare bazin de arama, “de forma rotunda, avind zece coti de la o margine la alta si o linie de 30 de coti ii masura circumferinta”. Din descrierea acestui bazin, facut de arhitectul Hiram de Tyr, la cererea lui Solomon, rezulta ca Pi era egal cu 3, asa cum rezulta si din “Talmud”, o culegere de traditii rabinice posterioare “Bibliei”, in care se afirma ca “ceea ce are un inconjur de trei palme e lat de o palma”. Aceeasi valoare de 3 o da si chinezul Ceu-pei in lucrarea sa “Cartea sfinta a socotitului”, aparuta in secolul III i. Chr. Prin secolele VIII-VII i. Chr., geometrii greci aveau doua idei fundamentale in legatura cu cvadratura cercului: prima – ca cercul se poate asimila cu un poligon regulat cu un numar infinit de laturi si, a doua – ca aria cercului este cuprinsa intre cea a unui poligon regulat inscris si cea a unui poligon regulat circumscris, avind acelasi numar infinit de laturi. Ei credeau ca problema cvadraturii cercului se poate rezolva prin metoda gramica, adica prin trasarea unor curbe mai complicate decit cercul. Printre grecii care au cautat sa rezolve cvadratura cercului si sa afle valoarea lui Pi se numara Hipocrat din Chios (secolul V i. Chr.), care s-a folosit de ariile limitate de doua arce de cerc avind aceleasi extremitati si a caror convexitate e situata de aceeasi parte, figura geometrica plana numita “lunula”. Dinostrat (sec. IV. i. Chr.), fostul elev al lui Platon, s-a folosit de o curba ajutatoare, cunoscuta azi in geometrie de “cvadricea lui Dinostrat”, iar Arhimede din Siracuza (287-212 i. Chr.), in lucrarea sa “Despre masurarea cercului”, a gasit valoarea lui Pi ca fiind cuprinsa intre 3,141606 si 3,141590, valoarea cea mai apropiata de cea reala fiind 3,1416, care este si astazi folosita de catre matematicieni. Valori apropiate de cele obtinute de Arhimede au gasit si Claudiu Ptolomeu si Heron din Alexandria. Cel dintii grec care a popularizat problema cvadraturii cercului, ridiculizind-o, a fost scriitorul Aristofan (sec. V. i. Chr.), in comedia sa “Pasarile”). In general romanii au folosit pentru Pi valoarea data de Arhimede, in schimb indienii foloseau pentru raportul dintre lungimea cercului si diametrul sau valoarea de 3,0625. La inceputul Evului Mediu, matematicianul arab Mahomed ben Musa (sec. IX), in lucrarea sa “Algebra”, dadea pentru Pi aceeasi valoare ca si Arhimede, afirmind ca “Procedeul cel mai bun este sa inmultim diametrul cu 3 1/7. Acesta este mijlocul cel mai rapid si cel mai usor. Mai mult stie Dumnezeu!”. in secolul VI d. Chr., renumitul matematician indian Aria-Bahata a dat pentru Pi valoarea de 3,1416, plecind de la un hexagon inscris intr-un cerc, caruia i-a dublat succesiv laturile pina la un poligon cu 384 de laturi. Apoi, considerind ca perimetrul unui poligon cu un numar de laturi se apropie de lungimea circumferintei in care se inscrie acel poligon, a calculat acest perimetru, pe care l-a impartit apoi la diametrul sau. Controversele numarului pi In Europa medievala, problema cvadraturii cercului i-a preocupat mai putin pe matematicieni, acest lucru fiind prezentat ca avind ceva mistic, ca un fel de piatra filosofala a matematicienilor, cel care ar fi putut rezolva aceasta problema ar fi putut sa inteleaga o multime de lucruri tainice despre lume si viata. In timpul Renasterii, unii matematicieni au incercat sa-i combata pe vechii greci, care au sustinut ca aceasta problema a cvadraturii cercului nu s-ar putea rezolva, desi toata lumea stie ca nici una din valorile date lui Pi nu este exacta, din moment ce ele se bazeaza pe perimetrele unor poligoane, si nu pe circumferinta cercului. Lipsa solutiei la aceasta problema a facut ca orice actiune de orice natura, grea si incurcata, careia nu i se intrevedea o solutie sa fie numita in literatura, ca fiind o adevarata cvadratura a cercului. Matematicianul si astronomul olandez Cristiaan Huygens (1629-1695) a publicat in 1651 lucrarea “Teoreme asupra cvadraturii hiperbolei, elipsei si cercului din datele proportiilor centrului de greutate”, iar in 1654 “Despre aflarea marimii cercului”, in care, folosind aceeasi metoda a perimetrelor, a determinat valoarea lui Pi, el fiind ultimul care a mai folosit metoda perimetrelor pentru determinarea valorii lui Pi. Dupa el, matematicienii nu au mai folosit metode geometrice, ci analitice, pentru aflarea valorii lui Pi, asa cum a facut matematicianul francez François Viéte (1540-1603), care, in anul 1593, a scos lucrarea “Opt carti despre raspunsuri la diferite probleme”, in care a demonstrat ca raportul dintre aria patratului inscris in cerc si aria cercului se poate exprima printr-un produs cu un numar infinit de factori. Matematicianul si filosoful englez Thomas Hobbes (1588-1679) a incercat sa rezolve problema cvadraturii cercului, dar dupa multi ani de munca rezultatul la care a ajuns a fost total eronat, lucru demonstrat de distinsul matematician englez John Wallis (1616-1703), care a polemizat cu Hobbes o perioada de timp, demonstrindu-i ca s-a inselat. in cele din urma, Hobbes i-a scris lui Wallis: “Sau eu singur sint nebun, sau ei toti (profesorii de matematica) si-au pierdut mintile; nu vad o parere de mijloc – doar daca nu va veni altcineva care sa spuna ca toti am innebunit”. Wallis i-a dat replica, scriindu-i: “Afirmatia d-lui Hobbes nu poate fi combatuta. Pentru ca daca el ar fi nebun, ar fi extrem de improbabil sa fie convins prin ratiune de acest lucru; pe de alta parte, daca noi toti am fi cei nebuni, n-am avea calificarea necesara pentru a incerca sa o facem”. Duelul verbal dintre ei a continuat pina la moartea lui Hobbes, la virsta de 91 de ani. in unul din ultimele sale atacuri, Hobbes scria despre afirmatiile lui Wallis: “Tot ce ati spus pina acum este eroare si rautate; altfel spus, vint rau mirositor, asemenea celui lansat de o mirtoaga cu burta prea plina atunci cind este inseuata”. Despre Hobbes s-a spus ca reprezinta cazul clasic al omului de geniu care se aventureaza intr-o ramura a stiintei pentru care nu era bine pregatit si care si-a cheltuit cea mai mare parte din energia sa creatoare in tot felul de absurditati pseudostiintifice. Calculul zecimalelor numarului pi In secolul al XVIII-lea, Johann Lambert (1728-1777) a reusit sa solutioneze una din problemele legate de numarul Pi, aratind ca acesta este un numar irational, sau, cu alte cuvinte, ca el nu se poate exprima sub forma unui numar zecimal finit si ca nici nu are vreun grup de zecimale care sa se repete, adica sa poata fi scris sub forma de fractie zecimala periodica. Mai tirziu, in 1882, matematicianul german Ferdinand Lindemann (1852-1939) a demonstrat ca problema gasirii cvadraturii cercului nu poate fi rezolvata, pentru ca Pi face parte din clasa numerelor transcendente, care nu pot fi radacini ale unor ecuatii algebrice cu coeficienti intregi. Or, pentru a construi o linie cu rigla si compasul trebuie ca lungimea respectivei linii sa fie radacina unei ecuatii algebrice cu coeficienti intregi. Din moment ce Pi este transcendent, el nu poate fi o astfel de radacina si, ca atare, gasirea cvadraturii cercului este imposibila. La sfirsitul secolului al XIX-lea, numerosi matematicieni au cautat sa calculeze, cu creionul si hirtia in fata, cit mai multe zecimale pentru Pi. Cel mai neobosit calculator s-a dovedit matematicianul englez William Shanks, care, de-a lungul a peste 20 de ani, a reusit sa calculeze 707 zecimale, numai ca, dupa inventarea calculatorului, in 1945, s-a constatat ca Shanks gresise cea de-a 528-a zecimala, iar toate celelalte care urmau erau si ele, evident, eronate. In anul 1949, folosindu-se calculatorul ENIAC, s-au obtinut nu mai putin de 2.000 de zecimale, in numai 70 de ore. Mai tirziu, un alt calculator, mai performant, a obtinut 3.000 de zecimale in numai 13 minute! in 1959, cu ajutorul unor calculatoare franceze si engleze, s-a ajuns la performanta de 10.000 de zecimale, iar la 29 iulie 1961, un calculator IMB 7090 Data Center, din New York, a calculat pentru Pi 100.265 de zecimale, dupa 8 ore si 1 minut, si dupa alte 42 de minute pentru a transforma rezultatul binar in forma zecimala. Enigma numarului pi Din revista “Science et Vie” aflam ca la centrul de calcul al Universitatii din Tokyo, cercetatorul japonez Yasumara Kanada a lucrat la 1024 de microprocesoare montate in paralel, timp de 10 ore, pentru a-l cunoaste mai bine pe Pi. La sfirsitul acestui efort deosebit, matematicianul a aflat pentru Pi 51 de miliarde de zecimale, fara sa gaseasca o anumita regula matematica in insiruirea acestor cifre, desi exista si grupe de cifre care se repeta, astfel fiind grupuri de 7777 si chiar un neasteptat 999999, dar ele sint total intimplatoare. Scriind despre faptul ca astazi calculatoarele pot obtine pentru Pi citeva mii de zecimale in mod obisnuit, Philip J. Davis scrie, in cartea sa “Legendele numerelor mari”, ca o asemenea operatie a devenit un fel de “gargara cu ajutorul careia masinile de calcul isi curata gitul”. Poezii pentru numarul pi! Pentru memorarea mai facila a cit mai multor zecimale ale numarului Pi s-au intocmit, in diferite limbi, tot felul de fraze, zicale, poezioare etc. usor de memorat si care dau, prin numarul de litere ale cuvintelor, luate in ordine, cifrele zecimale respective. in limba româna propozitia “Asa e usor a scrie renumitul si utilul numar” da valoarea lui Pi cu 8 zecimale, in germana este un catren care da 23 de zecimale, iar in limba franceza, 4 versuri alexandrine dau primele 30 de zecimale ale numarului Pi. Acesta este aproape de recordul absolut, pentru ca mai departe nu se mai poate, deoarece a 32-a zecimala e… zero! In limba romana performanta este de 25 de zecimale, data de urmatoarele doua poezii: “Dar o stim, e numar important ce trebuie iubit/ Din toate numerele insemnate diamant neasemuit,/ Cei ce vor temeinic asta pretui/ Ei vesnic bine vor trai” si a doua, ceva mai usor de retinut: “Sus e luna;/ O zeita fermecata,/ Ca nebuna/ Peste ape trece suparata./ Cintecele toamnei parfumate/ Mor de dor;/ Leganate usor/ Visuri de iubire/ Spre cer zbor”. Desi este studiat de mai bine de 5.000 de ani, nici astazi numarul Pi nu este cunoscut indeajuns, el continuind sa fie un numar ciudat, care isi pastreaza tainele si poate sa ne rezerve inca multe surprize. Fișier:Numarul pi 1.png Fișier:Numarul pi 2.png Fișier:Numarul pi 3.png Vezi şi * Numărul e Resurse * The World of Pi * Proof That PI is Irrational * ProofWiki: Proof That PI is Irrational * Library.ThinkQuest.org * Proving Pi is Irrational * Misteriosul număr pi * Pi and its computation through the ages Categorie:Numere Categorie:Geometrie